Despite the efforts of many to devise effective and economical methods and devices for disposing of tires, the problem of disposal remains critical. Not only are piles of worn out tires an eyesore, but recently it has been reported that discarded tires provide breeding ground for mosquitos and possible other disease carriers.
A principal difficulty in reducing or converting tires to a usable form arises from the very toughness of the tires themselves. Purposely designed to withstand abrasion, cutting and other hard usage, the reinforced elastomers are extremely difficult to comminute, shred or otherwise cut up into small pieces or crumbs. The following patents have been issued in the United States dealing with the shredding of tires: U.S. Pat. No. 4,422,581, U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,013, U.S. Pat. No. 4,015,782, U.S. Pat. No. 3,913,850, U.S Pat. No. 3,721,392, U.S. In such shredders, breakage of shredding teeth and rapid wear of the machinery have been principal obstacles.